


The Guy Upstairs

by T (TN_Night), TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, EreRi Week 2016, Flowers, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes to give flowers to the guy who works one floor above him.</p>
<p>Written for Ereri Week 2016. Prompt: Cherry Blossoms/Flowers (I did flowers :L). </p>
<p>(Story beta'd by aelmer6 from ff.net. Thank you!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy Upstairs

Ereri week 2016

Day 2

Prompt: Cherry Blossoms/Flowers

Idea: Eren sends Levi flowers and Levi gets pissed because he’s allergic.

 

 

 

Eren hummed, tapping the pen in his hand against his chin in thought. This would be the fifth time he had to write one of these and, much like the first four he’d sent, he still had no idea what to put on this stupid little card. The bright arrangement of flowers stared back at him, trying their hardest to inspire him to write the cutest message he could think of on the tiny square of paper hanging by a ribbon around one of the flower’s stems. 

 

_Roses are red, violets are blue…_ He thought, debating on whether or not he should actually look up the names of the flowers he bought before he wrote the message in pen, because he was nearly certain that there were neither roses nor violets in the bouquet.

 

_Ah, fuck it. Roses are red, violets are blue, I think you’re cute, so…flowers._

 

“Ugh, no, that doesn’t even resemble a rhyme.” He sighed, face-palming and almost smudging blue ink all over his forehead. 

 

“Roses are red,” he began, hoping saying it out loud would help him come up with something, “violets are blue, you look like you’re still bored, trust me, I am too.” He shrugged. _Well, it kinda fits with the last one I wrote._ The last one being “bought you more flowers, thought they could make your life more interesting.”

 

The first round of flowers he’d sent to his unknown-named coworker had just been tagged with a simple “got you some flowers -from your secret admirer <3” which Eren had regretted as soon as he’d put the bouquet down on the other man’s desk. _What am I, twelve? Secret admirer? Really?_ He’d thought.

 

Ever since then, he’d decided to give the guy an arrangement of flowers every week, even though he’d only ever planned on giving him that first bouquet. He’d never stayed around long enough around the guy’s desk to see his reaction when he saw them, but he hoped his gifts were well-received. Not just because the damn things costed him a pretty penny, but more because he didn’t want to be annoying the guy from upstairs he liked. 

 

He’d first seen the black-haired beauty when he had to go up a floor in his office building to deliver some file that’d accidentally been given to him when it was really meant for his boss. 

 

He had no idea how a mixup like that could happen but he guessed the lazy secretary Jean had had something to do with it. 

 

Either way, he’d gone up, walked straight into his boss (a guy named Nile who looked about as done with this stupid office job as the unpaid intern out in the hall)’s office and silently handed in the document, turning and planning to walk straight back to the elevator when out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the most beautiful people he’d ever laid eyes on. He was sitting at one of the many desks in the room, looking like he was trying his best to keep his attention focused on the laptop displaying some sort of statistics on the screen in front of him and not on the chatty, bespectacled brunette woman across from him. He’d tried to get a glimpse of the name plate on his desk but had to turn away, lest he be caught staring, before he could read what was inscribed on it. 

 

And so, that was what started all of this. The motivation he had to keep going was that the man, for some reason, kept coming down to his floor. Most likely because the company they worked for was cheap as shit and only put a copy machine on every other floor. Which gave Eren a good excuse to get away from his desk and make some copies every now and then, only once running into his pale-skinned beauty. If only he’d had the balls to actually talk to him and not just make copies of some month-old chart that didn’t matter anymore. 

 

He quickly jotted down the message and tucked the card back amongst the flowers, picking up the entire bouquet and heading down to the office, as usual, an hour early. It was convenient that he’d already had a habit of getting there before anyone else did. It made it easier to deliver, say, secret flowers to his office crush.

 

He got to the office at 7:30, half an hour earlier than when most of the early birds arrived. He made his way up to the third floor, the floor where his dream boyfriend worked. The elevator dinged with his arrival and he made his way over to the desk. The first time he did this he’d hoped to be able to read the man’s name from the desk plate, but soon discovered the label only read “stay off my desk”, which Eren was obviously blatantly ignoring by placing the colourful arrangement on top of the impeccably clean surface. 

 

He heard a shuffle from behind him and he quickly spun around. He was suspicious yet relieved to find nobody behind him, but still set off downstairs to start on his own work.

 

ª•ª•ª•ª

 

7:52 his car’s dashboard clock read. He was gonna be a bit later to work today than usual, but that was fine. The extra ten minutes of sleep he got was totally worth it. He got out of his car, locking it before he walked up to the building titled _Titan Co_. He walked inside, passing the vacant lobby desk and riding the elevator up to his floor. He made his way over to his desk. The office felt somehow…already occupied.

 

When he got to his desk, he could see why he felt that way. On his usually orderly desk sat a small slip of paper. He picked it up, his face morphing in surprise when he saw what was written on it.

 

_“Quit giving me flowers, brat, I’m allergic.”_ It read. 

 

Eren just felt bad about that. He’d thought flowers were a good gift to give anyone but it turns out he was just being a nuisance. 

 

But his mood changed when his eyes flicked to the bottom of the slip, seeing ten small digits scribbled out above the words _“call me, though -Levi”_.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my least favourite entry for this week but meh. Really, I should've written something like this for the pining prompt from last year. Also, unoriginal title is unoriginal.


End file.
